


Joyride.

by 𝓛𝘃𝖓𝒅ᵣ (NPR)



Series: Valentine specials 2021 [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), BDSM, Established Relationship, F/F, Fast Cars, Racing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NPR/pseuds/%F0%9D%93%9B%F0%9D%98%83%F0%9D%96%93%F0%9D%92%85%E1%B5%A3
Summary: "And if I not?""We will watch it getting shred to pieces.""You wouldn't.""Try me."
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: Valentine specials 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158641
Kudos: 47





	Joyride.

They had a whole racing track for themselves.  
Evelyn couldn't believe it.  
She ogled neon red McLaren 570S standing on the wet asphalt, new, shiny and _modified_.  
There was a completely customized interior, leather so black, soft, inviting, touched with gold details.  
She heard the roar of the bike, familiar just like its owner.  
It went louder, then stopped.  
"Like it?" Akali fiddled with two sets of keys; everything to judge Evelynn's reaction.  
She tried her best to make the car appealing, but could only hope.  
"You bought me a car."  
Keys disappeared; Maknae put them in the internal pocket of her jacket.   
"Only if you win."  
Vintage brows went up.  
"I see a catch."  
"Of course." Akali had the widest smile on her face. " If you manage to beat me in three laps, the car is yours."  
"And if I not?"  
"We will watch it getting shred to pieces."  
"You wouldn't."  
"Try me."  
Rogue went to her bike, readied herself on the start line.  
Evelynn went to her Porsche, ready to win.  
When her cruel ways rubbed on Akali?  
She took her place next to her Rogue and waited for the signal.  
Timer hung low over the track started the countdown.  
She could feel how her fingers changed into claws and back, her physique reacting to the thrill of the chase, even if the prize would not be bloody.  
She got fast reflexes, faster than a human could dream about, so she accelerated first.  
Her car rushed straight and Akali needed a few seconds to catch up.  
Porshe was fast enough to run faster, but she didn't want to lose sight of Kali. In fact, speed wasn't a concern at all, she had the upper hand anyway.  
Just as she expected, she crossed the finish line first, and keys landed in her open palm.  
"Paperwork is on driver's seat."  
She opened the door, seated herself, took documents and studied everything with care.  
Akali leaned on the side, just waiting.  
"What was done?"  
“Custom paint job, seats, and the interior, but rest is up to you.”  
She was about to get up and take a pen from her purse, left in Porsche, but there was no need.  
A slim hand reached out to her with a black pen.  
A few signatures and a car became her possession. She wanted to take it for a spin.  
"Now I have a fast car and a pretty girl. Get in."  
Akali reddened slightly, not used to this type of compliments.  
"Eh, let me take care of our drives, ok?"  
A Few messages later Akali took the passenger seat and Evelynn changed the driving mode to start a fast lap.  
Speed almost pushed her in the seat.  
They pulled to the street, she opened the roof.  
The weather wasn't the best today, but the joy of a new car made up for it.  
It was the best she felt in a long time.

Later, when they were in a spacious garage, filled with luxury and vintage cars to the brim, Evelynn expressed her gratitude.  
"This car is perfect," she says. "You picked perfectly, Darling."  
Then she kissed Akali.  
It was rare to hear praise from her, to receive a kiss.  
Demoness expressed her affections with bruises, blood and pain, those things inseparable in her mind. Showed care by remembering things, rarely speaking aloud about the shards of feelings.  
Apartment welcomed them with loud moans, screams, and noise of the bed sliding on the floor.  
"Whoa. Bokkie and Foxy had a good date."  
"Apparently."  
Lasher circled Akali like a belt, pulling in the direction of the kitchen.  
Eve was already next to the coffee maker, busy with the search for various syrups and sprinkles.  
“ How would you like your coffee, Darling?”  
Akali decided to not respond; Clawed hands were in the middle of preparing her drink already.  
Siren knew what she liked. She did not need to decide about things like this.  
Scream and the most unsettling, electric noise made them both look up for a second.  
“What the fuck? Is this a power drill?”  
“I don’t think so.”  
Two mugs of coffee landed on the kitchen counter.  
Akali took a sip from one, her expression cloudy.  
"It's not what I wanted for us today. Sorry, Eve."  
The surprise was a rare emotion on the demoness since she experienced almost everything.  
The sadness she saw in Akali threw her off balance.  
"Why do you say it, Darling?"  
"I wanted this to be nice and romantic, but those two killed the mood."  
"I'm still thrilled to have your undivided attention."  
This, indeed, was the reason that Akali had to be careful not to let her guard down.   
She wanted to please the Demoness.  
"You still deserve better than this."  
"Then it's good I prepared plan b." Evelynn smiled, "But this plan will make you a little... Aching."

The _aching_ was a euphemism.  
The dungeon was fully stocked with various tools, from the cuffs used to hold her straight in the middle of the room, to a variety of whips.   
Just like the one used on her.  
Another strike left a red mark across her back.  
Then another one. Then three more in quick succession.  
She knew Evelynn would not stop anytime soon.  
Maybe only change the instrument of torture, to something even worse.  
Next ten welts happened without break, stronger than previous ones, leaving Akali in tears.  
"Darling," Evelynn growled, giving Akali a look of pure evil." Let me make you scream."  
She discarded whip and took the chain flogger, allowed it to rattle.   
Akali remained quiet.   
Scream would have only encouraged her.  
Metal connected with the smooth skin of Rogue; her stomach was sensitive to this type of pain, and Siren gave it to her in the most brutal way.  
Her bottom lip trembled, but she remained quiet, just like Evelynn expected her to be.  
"Good girl," She said, circling Rogue's bottom lip with a clawed finger.  
Akali winced as sharp jabs went into her skin, but she was focused on not making a sound.  
Even when Evelynn turned on the vibe and eased two fingers inside of her.  
Akali felt her orgasm approaching.  
She tried to keep still but was unable to, causing Demoness to frantically thrust her fingers in and out of her. The intensity of pleasure was driving Akali insane, and she came, biting her cheeks from inside to quiet herself.  
She wanted to make her _Goddess_ proud.  
Evelynn wasted no time, she pulled her fingers out of her tight pussy and smacked Akali across the face.  
"I think you just love to suffer for me."  
Akali nodded.  
"Please hurt me."  
Her eyes were a little too hazy for Eve’s taste.  
She could, but Akali trusted her. And somehow in her brain, it had a higher priority than any amount of pain.  
“I think you have enough.” Lock connecting cuffs clicked open.  
Just as she expected, Akali fell straight into her arms, unable to hold herself any longer.   
As much as Evelynn wanted to take them straight away home, she needed to take care of bruises first.  
"Why did you stop?"  
And make her Rogue functional, too, she reminded herself.  
So she took them into bed, made sure Akali was warm, covered, and comfortable before she dived into her bag. She constantly carried a pack of instant ramyun these days.  
"Eve?"  
"Yes, Darling?"  
"Just hold me for a moment."  
So she did.


End file.
